


You pick me up when I’m down

by ColdFawn7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Because apparently hurt/comfort is the only thing I write, It’s really short, It’s very platonic, I’ll stop now, M/M, and the story is mainly about Chanyeol, but I hope you enjoy it, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdFawn7/pseuds/ColdFawn7
Summary: If asked Chanyeol would've said that today had been a good day, his schedule had been pretty relaxed and he got to grab lunch with Baekhyun, that was until he managed to do possibly the stupidest thing he's ever done.Or Chanyeol’s really clumsy but it’s okay because Baekhyun’s there to help him pick up the pieces.





	You pick me up when I’m down

If asked Chanyeol would've said that today had been a good day, his schedule had been pretty relaxed and he got to grab lunch with Baekhyun, that was until he managed to do possibly the stupidest thing he's ever done.

It started out when he decided to go to one of the spare dance rooms for extra practice. Chanyeol had made his way down the hall, humming the tune to a new song he was working on and waving to a group of new trainees, before entering an empty room.

Chanyeol wanted to practice the choreography for lucky one in preparation for an upcoming performance; he stuck his headphones into his ears and slipped his phone into his pocket, turning up the volume so that he could fully focus. 

He got into the dance, bobbing his head to the beat, letting the music guide him. He got through most of the song, spinning and thrusting almost as precisely as Kai. Chanyeol was sure nothing could go wrong but, being him, that didn't last long.

During one of the last spins Chanyeol's phone flew out of his pocket. The small object detached from the headphone cable and smashed directly into one of the floor length mirrors. The sound of shattered glass filled the room causing the tall boy to go ridged; he turned around slowly to a sight that made his jaw drop.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god! They're actually gonna fire me this time.' Chanyeol thought, panic taking over his body. He rushed around the room trying to find something to cover the large crack in the mirror, however, he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't look suspicious.

Chanyeol paced around the room, frequently looking back at the mirror in hopes that the crack had disappeared while he was trying to come up with an explanation as to why it was there.

The boy was getting more and more frustrated at his lack of excuses; tears started to prick at the corners of his eyes and he tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Chanyeol knew he was getting far too worked up on this but he couldn't help but worry about how disappointed the managers would be.

He felt so defeated as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He could only imagine what people would say: "what's Chanyeol broke this time?", "Honestly at this point I'm not even surprised anymore." 

Chanyeol was so angry at himself for messing up again, he just wanted to improve his dancing and it ended in disaster.

He was in the middle of his mental berating when the door creaked open. 

"Hey, Chanyeol, are you okay? We've been looking for you everywhere." A fluffy head of hair poked through the gap and gazed worriedly at the lanky boy on the floor.

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun approached him.

"What happened? Where's my happy virus gone?" The older boy said as he wiped the corner of Chanyeol's eye.

Chanyeol gestured towards the cracked mirror, "I-I broke it."

"Hey, it's okay. You know what I say at times like this?" Baekhyun teased in an attempt to cheer the taller boy up.

"Kkaebsong." Chanyeol said with a tiny smile.

The two boys headed back to the dorm; Chanyeol felt a little better knowing that Baekhyun would help him talk to the managers in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an audition piece I did for a role play thing earlier this year but the person stopped replying to me so I guess it didn’t work out. I guess it’s for the best anyway considering I probably wouldn’t have time what with college work an’ all. I still think it’s a cute little one shot though so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it xxx
> 
> Cross posted on wattpad and asianfanfics.


End file.
